


Theory over Joe's Crest Color

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure 02 - Fandom, Digimon Tri, Digmon, Digmon Adventure 01
Genre: Brief mentions of others - Freeform, Mostly Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Now warning, this is just my theory over Joe Kido’s crest color because I have this belief that his crest color is based upon his personality. I will also be referring to his crest being that of responsibility because I grew up with the English dub when I was younger. I will also be referring to my much older but written down roughly around the same time as my other theory. I still have not seen Tri only some images so I will talk about Tri but not in much detail. I will provide a link to my theory over Joe’s personality since I will be referring to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a much older theory over Joe's personality changes between the three seasons which this one refers too. If the readers will like please leave a comment or a message for me to post it on here. I already have it posted on Tumblr.

Now warning, this is just my theory over Joe Kido’s crest color because I have this belief that his crest color is based upon his personality. I will also be referring to his crest being that of responsibility because I grew up with the English dub when I was younger. I will also be referring to my much older but written down roughly around the same time as my other theory. I still have not seen Tri only some images so I will talk about Tri but not in much detail. I will provide a link to my theory over Joe’s personality since I will be referring to it.

 

Joe’s Personality Theory:

 

Now onto My Theory over Joe Kido’s Crest Color 

 

This theory is going to look at why Joe Kido’s crest color is grey. His crest is reliability and from watching Digimon, I believe that the crest is a grey area for Joe. We see that in the series that being reliable is important to Joe. 

 

In the beginning of Digimon Adventure 1, Joe believes that he is responsible for the others because he’s the oldest and since he is the oldest, the adults will make him be reliable for the other’s safety. In the episode with the Bakemon Festival, we see that Gomamon is trying to help Joe’s self-esteem but it made Jove believe that he had to be reliable for Sora, Biyomon, and Gomamon’s safety. Joe’s fear of the Bakemon and the sense that he failed the other’s in keeping them safe didn’t exactly raise Joe’s self-esteem that Gomamon had hoped for. Joe let Tai be the leader of the group because Tai had the charism for it while Joe tried to make sure that everyone was okay by watching. 

 

We really don’t see Joe being reliable again until the episode of them getting Sora back from Datamon and Joe is restraining Tai from possible electrotion while Izzy scolds Tai for his carefree attitude and behavior. Then we see the episode where Demidevimon trick Matt into thinking Joe is keeping him there on purpose. We also see that Joe is still a bit socially awkward so he rambles to Matt his thanks but also trying to apologize. When Matt blows up in Joe’s face blaming Joe for Matt being away from TK for so long and Joe takes the words at face value. Joe honestly believed that Matt got dragged into helping him at the restaurant. When TK gets in trouble, we see Joe being a reliable friend to TK and Matt by freeing TK from Vegiemon only getting trapped himself. He kept telling Matt that he should take TK and leave him be, because it was his own fault. Matt realized how reliable of a friend was in Joe and how much of jerk he has been to Joe which caused his crest to allow Garurumon to evolve.

 

We see Joe being a reliable friend to Tai when Tai was told that he needed to figure out what card was the fake by saying that he believes in Tai. We get back into the reality world and even Matt and TK’s story about going to Highton View Terrance sways the teacher who wasn’t going to let them go until Joe stepped in and promised the teacher that he will ensure everyone gets home safely since he’s the oldest. Now, the teacher knows that Joe is a reliable student so he okays dropping them off at Highton View Terrace. 

 

When Joe and Izzy find the others in a resturant eating, we sort of see that they kind of take advantage of them because not only did the group use all of the money to buy food, we see that they didn’t save them any food either (1). When Joe was stuck having to make phone calls in order to find the eighth digidestined, I believe Joe wanted to be a better partner to the team or have someone help him make those calls. That’s when Joe starts to believe he wasn’t an important member of the team (2). At the boat dock, Ikkaumon taking Joe, TK, and Patamon towards the fog, Joe promises TK’s mom that TK will be back in a while showing that he has taken on the responsibility of TK. A fight occurs between MegaSeadramon and Ikkaumon causing TK and Joe to fall into the water, neither one knowing how to swim. Joe gives TK a piece of wood to hold onto to keep afloat leaving nothing for Joe to hold onto but Joe wanted to keep his promise to TK’s mother. 

 

As Joe is sinking, I really don’t think that he is freaking out about the possibility of dying but more along the lines of trying to embrace it within his internal dialogue. That’s why he seems so surprise that the bright light isn’t coming at him, but is coming from him and his crest. I believe that Joe has tried to think about the idea of death before. Joe seems like he is the last one to know that they had found the eight digidestined and Joe didn’t seem to have his own adventure, he did have his adventure with TK where Ikkuamon digivolved into Zudomon but that was outside of the fog going in and everyone all seemed to have an adventure within the fog. 

 

The only person who seems to understand Joe is his own brother who can see that the job that their dad wants Joe to be and maybe knows that Joe isn’t afraid of death, but afraid of many other things. 

 

When they return back to the digital world, Joe almost falls off of the world since it’s falling apart. Gomamon is the only one coming to rescue Joe while everyone is digivolving to attack the digimon that scared Mimi. It isn’t until Joe asks for a little help that the other digidestined finally remember about him (3). 

 

It’s not until the time digidestined separate that Joe is starting to act more confident in himself, especially after he bandages Ogremon's arm but he’s still unsure of himself. He still doesn’t feel like he’s a team member to the other digidestined so once he knows Mimi will be safe, he goes in search of himself and his role with the digidestined. 

 

While looking for Matt, Joe reflects upon his role with his family, his life, and with the digidestined. He knows the other children make fun of him when they think he’s not listening or can’t hear them. Before he can scratch the surface he finds Elecmon which points him in the right direction. Joe thinks that while he may not have a true role like the others, but he could help bring them all together, especially for TK who looks at Matt like a role model. After finding Matt and explaining all that happened since Matt left the group. They start the search for the others and Sora as they start the final battle against Piedmon. When they find Sora, Joe lets Matt take the lead for saving Sora because he’s had experience with it. I think Joe has too but not to the point it takes form within the digital world but in the form of his crest color. As they all travel back towards Piedmon’s castle, I want to think that each of them has reflected upon their journey in this world. 

 

Joe thinks about his choice to stay with Mimi who doesn’t want to fight anymore, he stayed with her to help protect her but once Saberleomon dies, he feels like he can’t live up to the expectations of being a doctor or help protect Mimi from the cruel reality of the new digital world. Than Joe reflects upon what happened when they saved Sora from the darkness, Sora and TK were more happy to see Matt than him making Joe feel like he’s not an important member.

 

It isn’t until Joe is pushing Izzy on the trapeze bars and Piedmon turns Joe into a keychain that we, the viewers, see a glimpse of how much Joe means to the team when Izzy calls his name out terrified. Now in the beginning of the series we see Joe being the scaredest but once Izzy gets past the past trapeze bars, Joe would have been the last one to go, again proving himself to be reliable to the team (and putting himself in the most danger) to put everyone else in safety. When it’s only down to TK, Kari, Sora, Patamon, and Gomamon, I think Gomamon started to understand the dilemma and emotional turnover that Joe is constantly feeling and felt like he could’ve done more to try and save Joe. So that is why he’s determined to fight alongside Sora to try and help prove that Joe is a valuable member of the team.

 

So within Season 1 we see three times that Joe might feel like he’s being taken advantage of; when the group buys food and doesn’t save any for Joe or Izzy, when Joe was stuck making all of the phone calls by himself to find the eighth digidestined, and when Joe is hanging off of a cliff and has to ask for help causing the other digidestined to remember that he is in trouble. 

 

Now I’m going to talk about Season 2 here and I am warning you now, it might get confusing on two accounts. The important one is that there isn’t much of Joe in Season 2 and most of this will be from my earlier theory ‘Joe Kido’s Personality Change Theory’. The second reason why it might get confusing is because I will be talking about Ken because I truly believe that Joe’s crest color is the darkest of all the digidestined even though Ken has the dark digivice. 

 

I’m going to talk about Joe first and his interactions with the rest of the digidestined. We know that he’s in pre0med school but still want to be kept informed because he is worried about Gomamon. So when Joe meets the new digidestined, he brings materials that helps them stay warm and safe Gomamon. It’s with the new digidestined that Joe feels like he is a part of the team, especially with Cody since during the three episodes that Joe plays a major part, he was teamed up with Cody. In the second episode where Joe plays a role is where Cody is having to go get Joe and everyone is stuck underwater. Cody finds out that Joe is in the middle of a test and has to go against what his grandfather taught him about lying. Here we see Joe being responsible and explaining to Cody that sometimes it’s better to lie when there are people’s lives in danger and that if it will make Cody feel better, he’ll go talk to Cody’s grandfather himself and explain the different types of lies. In the third episode in Australia, Joe doesn’t do much so I’m going to skip that. 

 

Now let’s theorize a bit with his interactions with the original digidestined but let’s review what they are doing. Tai is in soccer, Matt is starting his own rock band, Sora is in tennis, Mimi is in America, Izzy is in charge of the computer club, Joe is in pre-med. TK doesn’t really have any after school activities that we see and Kari is into photography and scrapbooking. So by looking at their uniforms, we can see that the older digidestined go to the same school except for Joe, TK, and Kari, but TK and Kari go to school together making Joe already feeling isolated from the others. However, that doesn’t bother him as much as it used to because he’s on antidepressants that is helping with his depression.

 

Now Joe does try to be a good friend to the original digidestined because they all had an adventure and were the only friends he first made so I can imagine that he tries to make it to Tai’s soccer matches, Matt’s concerts, Sora’s tennis matches, and he possibly listens to Mimi when she calls because of the different time zones causing him to wake up at 2AM but he doesn’t mind. I believe that since his parents are divorced and his mom doesn’t have as much control over him to where he is constantly studying and trying to please his father. Joe has joined some sports of his own, cross-country due to all of the running he does since he’s always late and swimming because he found it silly that his digimon could swim and he couldn’t. Which he found out he loved, helped calm him down, and even excelled out. As going into being a doctor, he also knew how important it was to stay physically healthy.

 

He’s possibly invited the other digidestined to come and cheer on his school or him but none of them had showed up due to them already having plans which he figured out quickly was them being kind or just thought it was a prank. Mimi couldn’t come to the events due to her living in America so Joe never really had hard feelings for her. His friends from school came along with his mother who brought Gomamon to one of his swim meets around Christmas time.

 

His mother is a major factor for Joe’s crest color because in Season 2, he was under the control of his father but somewhere before Season 2, his parents got a divorce and Joe lives with his mom. After the divorce, Joe’s mom is the one who wanted to know more about Gomamon and couldn’t believe that at such a young age, her son was so reliable and a hero to everyone. She was proud of him and continues to be proud of him and everything that he does with his life. Something in which she told him many times when she was there with her children without their father around while she was still married.

 

Now let’s talk about Ken. I believe that Ken does not have the darkest digivice or crest color but Joe does. Here’s my reasoning, Ken was already starting to get bad thoughts in his head because he was jealous of his older brother who got all of the attention. Sam -Ken’s older brother - in getting all of the attention and used it to his advantage sometimes. We see that when Ken’s digivice appears in front of them and since it appears in Sam’s room, out of Sam’s computer, Sam presumes it it his even though it doesn’t respond to him like it did with Ken.

 

After Ken returns from the digital world and Sam returns to his room, Sam takes the digivice away, no longer trusting Ken, tells Ken to never enter his room, and asks Ken who they think their parents will believe more showing a dark side to Ken that Ken has never seen before. 

 

Ken’s already innocent child mind is slowly forming cracks due to how his family is treating him, ignoring him, responding to Sam faster than they do Ken, but that mind is shattered when Sam gets hit by a car and dies. That mind could have slowly healed except for four things; one was that Ken honestly believed that it was his fault which would have been that way for a while. Two was that I believe everyone was more focused on how his parents were feeling, including his parents themselves that they all forgot that Ken existed. Three is that the email he read that easily manipulated his mind and somehow implanted the dark spore. The final thing is the dark spore itself. 

 

The dark spore and the email manipulated his mind to the point that Ken started believing he could heal his own pain by becoming Sam in the digital world where all the problems started but still be Ken in the real world since it would be impossible for Sam to return. Think about it for a moment, the Digimon Emperor looks a lot like Sam, a crazy spiked hairstyle and glasses that were in the same shape as Sam’s glasses. The Digimon Emperor also treated the digi-destined and the digimon much in the same way as Ken’s most vivid memory of Sam to where everything belongs to him except for Wormmon who was treated much the same way as younger Ken was by Sam. We don’t get to see much of their interactions but I believed that Sam would be able to play with all of the new toys and games before Ken did but kept them hidden so Ken wouldn’t know. 

 

If Ken had never read that email or got transported to the Dark Ocean where his digivice got changed into the Dark D-3, Joe would still have the grey color and Ken would have a different color for his D-3 because he is still a digi-destined and he was needed for the team. 

 

Now onto Tri, which I still haven’t watched yet but I’m slowly getting closer. In Tri, it’s very obvious that Joe’s color is grey. I think by Tri, Joe has realized that being reliable is a very grey area because one can be reliable for so long before they start feeling like they are being taken advantage of. Joe is at that point with the other digidestined and is facing his own personal problems by himself because the only people he can rely on is his girlfriend who isn’t happy and himself. He’s trying to push Gomamon away because he doesn’t want to drag another person into his personal mess but after a talk with Mimi, Kari, and his girlfriend (Personality Theory) Joe realizes that Gomamon was being there for him to rely on like he did when he was younger and that at this point in his life, he needs it. I also believe that Joe is hiding the old self but he did have a connection with Cody and is worried about the second season digi-destined and trying to find them on his free time. He knows that they can DNA Digivolve, Digivolve, and armor digivolve. He also knows that Davis has never given up even when things were at the worst so Joe believes that if anyone knows about what is infecting the digimon than they would know. Joe also thinks of scenarios where it would be best if they need to split into groups again, into three specifically so that each one would have a leader or if Izzy needs help with a computer program than Yolei or Ken would be able to help. Gomamon can sense that Joe believes strongly in this and follows Joe with his choice which is why we don’t see them as much. 

 

So to summarize, Joe’s ability to be able to rely upon was taken advantage of by the first set of digidestined in Joe’s eyes but Joe could tell that the second set of dig-destined respected and valued his ability to be relied upon. Thus making the crest of reliability a grey area not in just ability but also in the person’s mindset.


End file.
